Baxter Ewers (SSBHS)
Baxter Ewers (バクスター水差し Baxter E.) is a veteran in Super Smash Bros. High School: Reborn. He has a special mechanic known as the Power Meter, which reaches different levels of charge like he had in the first game. When it has fully charged, Baxter Ewers can unleash an extremely powerful uppercut to have the power to OHKO opponents. While he has extremely proficient fighting abilities on the ground, he has very poor aerial abilities, being told that he aint no air fighter, Ewers additionally has short jumps and a poor recovery. Instead of Baxter wearing his Red Shirt and Blue Jeans like he wore back in the first game. He now wears a Sleeveless tight grey shirt with shorts that say "Brookville" on it since he's the Little Mac in the game. Attributies Baxter Ewers' best asset is his ground game. On the ground, he is lightning fast and has special moves that have incredible knockback, although his standard special move, Dash Lunge, can leave him wide open if he misses. Also, his side special move, Guard Breaker, can send him flying off the stage to his doom if not used properly, especially on stages such as Final Destination. Aside Rapid Jabs and Forward Tilt for racking up damage, his Forward Smash Tilted Down is very powerful, being one of his strongest attacks, being able to cause over 25% if fully charged, being useful to punish opponents who side dodge a lot. A good way to approach with Ewers is by doing dash-dances, fox trots, Perfect Pivot into Forward Tilt or Rapid Jab, or even moving slowly and counter every move, in order to intimidate and pressure the opponent. When playing as Baxter Ewers the idea is to make the opponent feel powerless, since every attack Baxter Ewers will throw packs a punch. In addition, his instant KO ability is very powerful, as no other character in the game is able to kill their opponents instantly regardless of percentage. His Down Special Faint Counter is very fast which has baxter taking a blow falling backwards if he were to go down but fakes it and he will respond with a quick punch. However, as soon as Baxter Ewers leaves the ground and into the air he becomes horrible, his jumps are short and sluggish and his recovery is the worst in the game. If he is sent flying off the stage at a high percentage, specially if the knockback is horizontal, there is a high chance he won't come back. His attacks can be easily dodged if timed correctly, Baxter Ewers also requires a considerable amount of skill to be used effectively, and needs to rely on his armor and powerful attacks to stay on the ground and in control of the match. His Up Special Rising Uppercut This is Baxter Ewers' only means of vertical recovery, and it is notably poor at doing so in comparison to other up special moves, making another dent in Baxter Ewers' already weak air game. Changes from SSBHS to SSBHS Reborn Overall, Baxter Ewers has been buffed in the game. Giving more KO power and more speed helps him rely on combat, also received a few nerfs as well. * Baxter Ewers is faster * Baxter Ewers is more lighter in the game. ** However he's easy to get knocked off the stage when in the air. * Neutral attacks have more hitboxes ** He has more power in his combo attacks and a good finishing move. ** The Ending lag of his finishing move has alittlebit more ending lag. * Dash Attack has a good startup lag ** Dash Attack reduced from 13% to 10% * All Tilt attacks have more KO power. * Side Smash is now more powerful ** However, when doing his side smash downwards has more ending lag. * Up Smash lowered down to 15% when fully charged. ** Also Up Smash has more ending lag. * Down Smash now has a rough time landing a KO. ** However it has great Start and Ending Lag. * Forward Ariel has more damage hits * Back Ariel can start up good combos * Down Ariel has a rough time meteor smashing opponents. * All of Baxter's grab attacks have increased power * Dash Lunge goes faster now ** It also reflects projectiles back to the opponent. * Guard Break has more distance and has more KOing power to 11% ** It also allows him to avoid projectiles ** However he can go to a helpless statement and it is really easy to suicide with. * Rising Uppercut got even more worse in the air than in the ground. ** It is hard to use it vertically and it is baxter's worst nightmare using this move when trying to come back to the stage ** Faint Counter got more KOing Power and low start-up lag * Ultimate Beatdown reduced from 42% to 48%. Moveset Ground *Neutral Attack: *Side Tilt: *Up Tilt: *Down Tilt: *Dash Attack: Smash *Side Smash: *Up Smash: *Down Smash: Ariel Attack *Neutral Ariel: *Forward Ariel: *Back Ariel: *Up Ariel: *Down Ariel: Grab attacks *Grab: *Pummel: *Forward Throw: *Back Throw: *Up Throw: *Down Throw: Special Moves Taunts *Up: *Side: *Down: On Screen Apperance Trophies Alternate Costume Trivia Category:Super Smash Bros. High School: Reborn